Warmth
by Lizzyg423
Summary: He'd gotten used to the cold. In Russia, it was never warm, when he was with Yurio- it was warm. Yurio wasn't the kindest child, but he was his. And that was all that mattered. Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. I'm kinda testing the waters with this one. Since I have no knowledge of skating, I'm making this an AU, because who doesn't love AUs? So in this one, Victor doesn't skate competitively, he did when he was younger, but not and the age of 25 (as I am making him) Yuuri is 21 and Yuri is 4. Yurio is Yuri's nickname like in the anime since I can see Victor giving his kids nicknames. Yuri will be referenced as Yurio since I sometimes get confused on who I'm writing about.**

 **Yuuri skates competitively and looked up to Victor in his junior days. This is going to be the papa Victor, dad Yuuri, and son Yuri kinda thing.**

 **Also last time I checked, but the skating rink mentioned here is real and somewhere in Russia. Also if I mess up on any Russian words or places, please tell me! I would really appreciate it.**

 **Please review and give me suggestions on if you think this story should continue or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Yuri on ice characters. I only like to write about them.**

* * *

To Victor, the one night stand was the best thing that happened to him. It gave him his beloved Yurio. His green eyed, blonde troublemaker with a temper. He was given that gift 6 years ago. Yurio might not even be his as the mother frequently slept with other men, and Victor just happened to be in the area when Yurio was born, and was gracefully handed a child with the mother proclaiming he was the father like he was on a Maury show. But even if he isn't the biological father, he still likes to think of himself as Yurio's father. Victor's own father always told him, "Anyone can make a child, but it takes a man to step up and be that child's father". He still lives by those rules.

"Papa, can we go to the skating rink today?" Yurio looked to Victor with green eyes shining. Yurio only liked going to either the park or the skating rink, where Victor would teach him how to skate. He was a interesting child, already having a knack for skating at the young age of 4, and still eager to learn. The problem was, he only allowed Victor to teach him. He would scream and cry until he screamed himself hoarse if anyone tried to teach him, but smiled and had bright eager eyes when Victor taught. The teachers told him, it was the way Victor himself skated and how it was magical the way he flew across the ice and that no one could take their eyes off him.

"Sure, Yurio. Now go grab your scarf, mittens, and hat." Yurio scrambled off to go grab his things while Victor finished off his coffee and put on his jacket, gloves and equipment. After swaddling Yurio up in a few layers, Victor picked up Yurio and left the apartment. A few drops of snow would fall around them but it was a relatively warm day. When they arrived at the outdoor skating rink, there were people skating already. Couples skating hand in hand, older children racing each other, elderly couples watching and reminiscing of a joyance past full of fun and love.

Yurio was squirming in his arms, wanting to be put down. "Papa let me down, I want to go skating already!" Victor chuckled at his sons enthusiasm. He sat them down at a nearby bench where another man sat, looking confused at his cell phone. "Calm down Yurio, we got to put on the skates first. Now tell me, which shoe goes on which foot." Yurio pouted at test before giving up and shoving his small feet into a shoes and trying to lace them up. "Don't be too impatient, the ice will still be there when you get it right." The young boy, blushed heavily before switching his shoes and asking Victor to help him lace them up.

By the time, the two laced up their skates and were ready to skate, the man sitting next to them tapped Victor's shoulder. " _Eto,.._ Um… Is this the skating rink at Kolomenskoe?" The ebony haired man was twiddling his thumbs. He spoke in horrible Russian, and had an accent that didn't sound like the typical American accent he heard from time to time. But he was happy someone was trying to speak in his mother tongue. Yurio let out an impatient sigh and squirmed again. "Da, this is the skating rink." He took a chance on the foreigner speaking English and was correct when the man let out a long sigh. "That's good. I should have probably bought a map, since my phone isn't helping me." The man readjusted his glasses, his frames giving off a slight glint in the sun. "Well thank you for helping me." The man gave him a slight bow and a wave to Yurio before going back to the bench and putting on his skates.

"Papa, come on! I wanna go skate." Yurio whined, finally succeeding in getting out of Victor's firm hold. Victor caught his hand and turned him toward the rink. _That was one interesting foreigner._


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally wanted this chapter to come out earlier but I had a persistent fever that lasted for a few days and I could not get anything done (not like I get anything done to begin with). I rushed with this chapter so its kinda shitty. Also how do ice skating rinks work? because where I live, there is no rink. It doesn't get very cold, only about 45-50F (7-10C). I only know about ballet so I'm lost. HAVE YOU GUYS WATCHED EP 8 BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVED IT BUT I HOPE MAKKACHIN DOESNT DIE WE ALREADY LOST VICCHAN WE CANT LOOSE MAKKACHIN**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! Hope you had lost of yummy food. And to my non-American reader, hope you have Happy Thursday!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! on Ice**

Yurio wobbly glided across the ice, trying to keep up with his father. Victor held Yurio's small hands in his own as he skated backwards and tried to keep his son's balance. He took great care in finding a place that was secluded enough to where they wouldn't get trampled by people, though groups of people still passed. "Yurio, look up at me. You will have a better time balancing if you focus on something." He dropped Yurio's hand and placed it on the child's chin and tipped his sons head up and gave him a smile, which in return was given a pout. Victor laughed at Yurio's pouty behavior.

When Victor was sure Yurio was used to the transition from land to ice, he let go of Yurio's hands and let him skate on his own, but stayed close behind incase he fell. "Papa! Look I'm doing it!" Yurio looked up to Victor with bright emerald eyes. "Yes, I see. And you are getting so good at skating that I bet when you get older, people will love you for it." He placed a small kiss on the blonde boy's forehead. Yurio gave a wide grin before putting on a confident smirk and started pumping his small legs faster. While he knew that his Papa told him to look up, he just couldn't stop himself from looking at his skates. They were just so pretty gliding across the ice.

Victor noticed his shoe laces becoming a little undone, he tightened them until he noticed Yurio wasn't near him. He looked around frantically until he noticed the blonde child was unknowingly skating his way towards a group of people speed skating. "Yuri! Get back over here!" Victor frantically got up to his feet and pushed his legs. _'Why did I let him out of my sight? How did I not see this coming?'_

A figure dressed in black came and turned Yurio around quickly before he could collide with the speed skaters. When Victor got to the two, he dropped to his knees and placed his large hands on Yurio's reddened cheeks. "Yuri don't ever do that again. Do you know that you could have been hurt if you hadn't been caught? That was an incredibly dangerous thing to do! What made you think that was a good idea?" The young boy's lip quivered and his eyes teared up at his father yelling at him. "I-I just w-wanted to-" He sniffled and tears fully made their way down his cheeks, "I-I just wanted to make you happy Papa! And show y-you what I can do!" Yurio latched himself onto Victor and cried into his shoulder.

Picking up the child, he turned to his savior. Which he recognized as the man from before, but without his glasses. He noticed he also pushed back his black hair and put on a jacket with a 'JSF' badge on it, over the dark blue sweater he was wearing earlier. " Thank you so much for helping me. " He spoke in English again, but with the mix of fear his son getting hurt and anger at himself from not looking after the child, it made his accent stand out more and he hoped the man could understand him.

"Its no problem. My friend has triplets and they like to skate around other people, so I help her gather them up. It's not something that I'm not used to." The man blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment in being put on the spot.

To be fair, he didn't know the boy was in trouble. He only saw a small blur until it became clear to his eyes that it was the small boy from earlier. That would have been an accident he didn't want to deal with.

"Either way, I am grateful that you saved my son. And if I'm not mistaken by the jacket, you are a competitive skater?" Yuuri was startled by the question. He didn't think anyone would acknowledge that he was a competitive skater. He nodded mutely to the silver haired stranger. "I'm Yuuri Katsuki. I represent Japan." The older man stuck out his hand after calming down his son and only getting a few sniffles out of him. "I'm Victor Nikiforov. I skated in my junior years."

Yuuri had jumped at the name. This is Victor Nikiforov. The Victor Nikiforov. He asked for directions from him, accidentally saved his son, AND HE'S HOLDING HIS HAND. This has to be the worst day in his life.


End file.
